


Looking for a Breath of Life

by swanqueenismagic



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kingdom of Ash Fix It Ending, Manon and Elide deserved better and that’s the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenismagic/pseuds/swanqueenismagic
Summary: Day 5 of Femslash February is for Malide!This ship deserved so much better, and the ending of Kingdom of Ash was... not good. As a loyal fan of the series, I’ve been overall highly dissapointed but the last three books, so I’m doing just this tiny bit to fix it.Lorcan died when he should have, back at that battle.Dorian and Manon never hooked up because Manon Blackbeak is a fucking lesbian.(As usual, this is unedited, because I have anxiety. Also, don’t @ me if I got that quote wrong. I was too lazy to go back and check the book.)





	Looking for a Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Femslash February is for Malide! 
> 
> This ship deserved so much better, and the ending of Kingdom of Ash was... not good. As a loyal fan of the series, I’ve been overall highly dissapointed but the last three books, so I’m doing just this tiny bit to fix it. 
> 
> Lorcan died when he should have, back at that battle.
> 
> Dorian and Manon never hooked up because Manon Blackbeak is a fucking lesbian. 
> 
> (As usual, this is unedited, because I have anxiety. Also, don’t @ me if I got that quote wrong. I was too lazy to go back and check the book.)

_“Live.”_

The word echos over and over in Elide’s head.

“Live, Elide. Live.” Manon had said in a broken voice. A voice Elide had never heard from the witch before. 

_Live. Live Live._

The war is over, and Elide is still breathing. She hadn’t let herself think too much about what she wanted after it was all over. She hadn’t let herself consider that she would get the chance to build a new life. But now she has the chance, now there is nothing but open road ahead. A true choice, for the first time in her life. 

She wanders, and thinks, and the word ‘Live’ echoes in her head. 

Her feet seem to unconsciously lead her to Manon’s door. 

She knows it’s dangerous. Knows that the witch is dangerous, even in her sadness and softened edges. 

Elide knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t seem to bring herself to care anymore. After all the horror she’s experienced these past months, nothing seems too big, or too much. 

If there’s anything that war has taught her, it’s that life is brief and fragile. She’s tired of wasting time. Wasting her life waiting for the right time when there might never be one. 

So even though she shouldn’t do it, Elide pushes the door open anyways. 

Manon turns to her. “Elide? What are you doing here?” 

Elide takes a steadying breath before she dives. “Living.” 

Then she crossing the room, not even the dull ache in her ankle can slow her. 

Manon makes a startled noise against her mouth, when Elide crashes into her. It’s a noise that’s almost human, and the hesitation is even more so. Elide feels slightly proud of herself for being able to take the mighty Manon Blackbeak by surprise. 

Elide doesn’t have the upper hand for long though. Strong fingers grip at her hips, spinning them so that Elide is pinned to the wall. Manon practically devours her, and Elide arches desperately against her, trying to pull her closer. 

Manon breaks away to trail her mouth down Elide’s neck, and when she reaches the join of her shoulder, she bites down. 

_Living, no more holding back, no more waiting._ Those thoughts are what make Elide sigh, _“Please.”_

Manon’s mouth still against her skin, as if she’s just now considering what they’re doing. 

She lifts her head to meet Elide’s gaze, and Elide wonders if those golden eyes will ever stop throwing her off balance. 

“You are sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Elide answers, and she finds that her response is completely honest. 

This is what she wants. _Who_ she wants. 

Manon’s eyes darken even further, and then she’s surging forward again. Elide is so lost in the kiss, that she almost doesn’t notice the hands gripping at the backs of her thighs until she’s being hoisted into air.

Elide doesn’t hesitate. Not when Manon deposits her on the bed, not when Manon settles over her. 

They peel off their layers of clothing until there’s nothing left between them, and then Manon is pressing her down into the mattress. 

Elide sighs when Manon kisses her, and Elide clings to the witch when she moves inside her, and Elide loses touch with reality when Manon presses just so. 

Breath shuddering in and out of her lungs, blood pumping through her veins, sparks moving under her skin. _This_ is what living is. 

It doesn’t take long before Elide is seeing stars behind her eyelids, and then she’s struggling to breathe properly as she comes down. 

When she opens her eyes, Manon is there hovering over her with that slight smile on her face and one eyebrow raised. 

“Wow, just… _wow._ ” Elide finally gasps out. 

Manon chuckles. “You didn’t think these hands were just good for killing, did you?” 

“Clearly not. I’ve never felt… it’s never been that _good_ before. I’ve never been this worn out before.” 

_“Oh Witchling,”_ Manon purrs, as her eyes darken in an almost predatory gleam. “We’re only just beginning.” 

And then she’s moving down, her intent clear as she presses kisses into Elide’s skin.

Elide gasps out a breath as she winds her fingers into Manon’s silver hair, and gives her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone is going to read this, but if you did, thank you! I’m on tumblr @agentgooverly if anyone wants to come yell with me about Malide!   
> I’d love to hear your thoughts on this one-shot! Happy Femslash February everybody!


End file.
